


Dear My Friend

by saite_x3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Kissing, Letters, M/M, Mentioned Fukunaga Shouhei - Freeform, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Mutual Pining, Pining, mentioned Yamamoto Taketora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saite_x3/pseuds/saite_x3
Summary: 5 letters from Kenma to Kuroo, and 1 letter from Kuroo to Kenma.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Dear My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Angst August.
> 
> Inspired by MIYAVI's "Dear My Friend" (2006).

Dear Kuro,

How’s America? I can’t believe you went all the way to New York for school. I mean, NYU was a great choice, but you’re just so far away now. At least, compared to before, that is. I guess I took seeing you everyday for granted when you lived next door to me. Oh by the way, the leaves are starting to regrow on the large ginkgo tree between our houses now. I guess that means spring has finally arrived. We used to spend so much time playing beneath that tree when we were kids. But, not so much once we got busy with volleyball in high school, huh? I still remember our games of tag in the yard, though. Of course, it seemed like I was always “it” since I could never keep up with you. Summers were always nice, too. We would sit in the cool shade; it was too hot to do anything else. From down there, we’d stare up at that endless blue sky. Even now, I think it’s kind of amazing that although we’re so far apart, we can both look up and see the same sky.

Well, that’s enough of old memories. I just wanted to write this letter to see how you’re doing over there. I can’t wait to hear back from you. 

Your friend,  
Kenma

* * *

Dear Kuro,

You must be pretty busy with your studies over there since I haven’t heard from you yet. I heard some amazing news today and really wanted to share it with you. I was having lunch with Fukunaga and Yamamoto when Lev suddenly burst into our classroom. Yes, he’s as noisy as you remember. I think he legitimately scared half the girls that were in the room. Anyways, he joined us for lunch. And, when Fukunaga was asking everyone what we did over the weekend, I was surprised to hear that Lev hung out with Yaku-san. Apparently, they meet up every weekend. It must be nice since his university is here in Tokyo, so it’s not like he’s that far away. I didn’t realize they spent so much time together, though. I wonder if there’s something going on between them. I thought you might enjoy that bit of gossip. You always used to claim it wasn’t gossip and that you were just fulfilling your captain's duties by knowing everyone’s business, but you and I both know you’re just a nosy gossiper. 

I hope to hear back from you soon.

Your friend,  
Kenma

* * *

Dear Kuro,

I just finished a new game! It was an RPG, and the story line got a bit convoluted at times. But, I had a lot of time during summer break anyway. Plus, the game ended up being a lot of fun, so all’s well that ends well. It was a bit strange, though. One of the NPCs really reminded me of you. It was a cat-eared merchant, but he was kind of shady. He kept trying to bargain with me, trying to buy the rare items that I knew I needed to keep for the endgame. And, the only items that the merchant offered to trade me were junk. It was so bizarre. I’ve never seen a character written like that in a game before. What’s even stranger, his name was Oya. I’m starting to wonder if the game developers were somehow observing you when they wrote him. Ah, since it’s summer now, I was able to sit under the ginkgo tree while I worked on this game. It felt just like old times, when I’d have a game in my hands and you’d have your nose in a book. But, this time I was by myself and didn’t have you beside me. I must have looked pretty lonely to any passersby, huh?

Please write back to me.

Your friend,  
Kenma

* * *

Dear Kuro,

I saw Shouyou today! Coach Nekomata took the team to Miyagi for a practice match again. The game was fun. Well, it always is whenever I play against Shouyou. He and Kageyama managed to learn even more combo attacks. I guess that’s expected of those two. It’s been a couple months since the last time we played against them, after all. Shouyou and even Tsukishima asked about you. They wanted to know what you’ve been up to and how you’re liking America. I didn’t really know how to answer them, so I kind of just snuck away from the conversation and hid for a while. That was probably pitiful of me, wasn’t it? At least I made sure not to get lost this time, so you don’t need to worry about that. I knew you wouldn’t be there to find me, like last time. 

I wonder if I’ll ever hear from you again.

Your friend,  
Kenma

* * *

Dear Kuro,

I wonder if now is the right time for me to tell you the truth. There’s something I’ve been hiding from you, something I’ve been lying about. Did you know, I’ve considered you to be my best friend since the day we met? Nothing will ever change that. We’ve been through so much together. You’re the one who taught me how to make friends even though it was so hard for me to even talk to anyone. You showed me how much fun I could have outside of only video games. You were the reason I could look forward to each new day with a genuine smile on my face. But, I think my feelings have changed. Or I mean, how I feel about you has changed. You’re more than just my friend. You’re the sun, and the moon, and the endless sky. You are everything to me, and you make me feel… whole. That’s what I really wanted to tell you the day that you left, but the words wouldn’t come out. I panicked. All I could do was press my lips against yours, and when I opened my eyes you just looked so angry. You didn’t even say a word, then you took off so suddenly. Is that why I haven’t heard from you at all this entire time? Are you mad at me?

You know, it’s that time of year again when I can see into your old room over from my room. The ginkgo tree has shed all of its leaves, and now the yard is covered with a golden carpet again. If I look across the bare branches, your smiling face isn’t there to greet me anymore. Your room looks so empty. I miss you, Kuro.

Your friend,  
Kenma

* * *

Hey Kenma,

I can’t believe how fast time flies. Sorry I haven’t written to you sooner. School’s been keeping me really busy, and having to do all my homework in English has been killing me. Luckily, I’ve met a few Japanese American students in some of my classes, so they help me out a bit when I get stuck. Other than that, everything else has been pretty fun. I found a group to play volleyball with, and there’s so much to see and do in New York. I feel like I’m just moving nonstop over here. But, I guess that’s why I always seem to knock out as soon as I get back to the dorm. And, that’s also probably the reason I haven’t been able to write to you until now. Sorry! I’m curious, though. I thought I would have received at least one letter from you already. Maybe you’re too busy with your captain’s duties now that you’ve taken over my old job. You didn’t forget about your best friend, Kuroo, did you? Or, maybe you’re mad about what happened the day I left Japan. I can’t believe you kissed me... I can still feel the sensation on my lips. But, it was truly the happiest moment of my life. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss those soft lips of yours. Yet somehow, I managed to ruin it. I was just so shocked I didn’t know what to say. To be honest, I didn’t think you’d ever want to kiss me. I thought we were just friends, or I thought that’s how you saw us, at least. And, I never thought you would have made the first move. I was too surprised for words. So, I panicked. And, I ran. I’m such a coward. I’m really sorry, Kenma. I wish we could just redo that entire day. Is that why I haven’t heard from you yet? Are you mad at me?

Forever yours,  
Kuroo

* * *

Kuroo finished writing his letter, and held the precious sheet of paper in his hands as he reread the words he put down. Folding it gently, he sealed it within a fresh envelope. Kuroo slid open his desk drawer, and placed the letter inside. He had no intention of sending it.

* * *

Kenma retrieved a small box from the overhead shelf inside his closet. After removing the lid, he placed a sealed envelope on top of a growing pile of others just like it. So far, Kenma had five letters that he had never sent to Kuroo. He wondered if there would be even more to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did please let me know in the comments :3
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter @saite_x3


End file.
